To protect and to love
by Birthofdestiny
Summary: What will happen when Elsa meets her friend from a small island named Renar, near Japan? A princess friend, now queen, grown and queer. They haven't seen in in a long time, not since they were teenagers and now it has been almost ten years. And they both have secrets they need to conceal, ones that bind the two together. ElsaxOC, a bit Elsanna. Somewhat AU, maybe OOC. M for later.
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

**Authors note: Hi, this is Charlie! This is my first story in a loooooong time and I hope you like it. Some of the ideas come from my wifey, as we have planned this together. I'll try to minimize the grammar mistakes. Have fun time reading this!**

_**Chapter 1. The betrayal**_

Elsa looked at the sight in front of her in disbelief, clencing the doorhandle before uttering a word in pain, "A-anna?" Before her was her dear sister Anna who had pinned down a half naked maid and they surely weren't just exploring how well the bed sheets were made. That same sister who just the night before confessed loving Elsa and sharing a sacred night with her. Anna rose quickly but before she could get to Elsa the Snow Queen sweeped her hand in the air and send her sister flying to the wall, her powers creating icy hands that kept the younger girl from moving an inch. Elsa looked furious and hurt, not wanting to hear what had happened so she turned around and was about to leave, hearing the only sentence that Anna could make before an icy hand shut her mouth, "it was only sex, Elsa!"

_Only sex..._

Elsa froze and looked over her shoulder at her sister and the maid. Ice flowers started to dance near her and her eyes glowed a bit, this time with anger. Soon the harsh truth really hit the snow beauty as she hug herself before slamming the bedroom door behind her and walking away, icy footprints showing to the floor as she continued her way away from the cursed bedroom. Was it just sex with her too, she wondered bitterly, clenching her fist that was now in frost. The Snow Queen stopped just to hug herself again, muttering quietly the old chant that she was once thaught, "Conceal, don't feel... Conceal, don't feel..." Elsa grinned in pain.

_Conceal, don't feel, Elsa... _

Elsa found herself from the ground her hands wrapped around herself. The woman held back tears as always, thinking how naive she had been. Of course Anna had someone else too, how could she think that she would be the only one. Anna was popular. Anna was the beaufy and she was the beast. Of course she had someone else. Was it for sex or not. She was naive thinking that she would be special after so many years in isolation in her part. Even though she had been from her room for several years now of course it still showed. Elsa opened her tightly shut eyes just to find her own trusted maid looking at her worriedly. There was ice behind the Queen creeping up the walls. She flinched a bit and rose, trying to keep her powers in control. "Are you all right your highness? May I do anything to help?", the maid asked with a soft, warm smile that reminded Elsa of a more urgent issue. The woman put on a fake smile and explained the situation, "There is nothing to be worried about, I just slipped... but to more important things, Charlotte. Has the visitor already been escorted to the room where we were supposed to hold the meeting?" Charlotte, the maid, curtsied and nodded, still looking a bit worriedly at the Queen but not saying a word about it. Instead she smiled again that warm smile of hers before answering politely, "Yes M'lady, Queen of Renar has been in the room for a little while now. I was just coming to tell you that, your highness. May I bring anything to you two, food or drinks for example? Her higness from Renar didn't say anything about that."

For a moment Elsa got to forget the pain in her as she remembered some things about the Queen of Renar. Warm memories from the time when they were just teenagers, when everything was a bit more easier if you didn't count her powers. How they took some walks in the royal garden, how they played with Anna and Charlotte, stayed up all the night and had some secret converstations. The Queen kept her appearance still very calm even though the appearing of Anna in her memories made her want to lock herself in a icy cage. She was supposed to think about the other woman, not her sister. And it wasn't really the time to be daydreaming either. It was time to meet that person who she had last seen almost ten years ago. That person with the mysteriously beautiful red eye.

_** nine and half years ago ** Elsa's POV_

"_Show me Mikasa-sannnn, show it to me pleeaaaseeee?" Anna was being her whiny and energetic self as she was jumping around our quest. The girl had a messy, unevenly cut, ebony hair, bad skin and her teeth were badly crooked. Not the most beautiful that's true, the quest said with a warm smile, but maybe that isn't all there is, she continued. She wore a funny kind of clothing that was called a kimono. _

"_Please please pleaseeeee, Mikasa-sannnn!" I closed my eyes as the whining continued sitting in the garden with them, trying to keep myself calm. Of course I wanted to see it too but I didn't want to be rude. It wasn't like the quest would ask us to play with ice or fire. But of course Anna had been playing with her fire powers all day, showing tricks even though no-one asked her to. That was what made Anna her. Playful, a very energetic girl. _

_I opened my eyes and looked at our quest, Mikasa. She was from Asia, a place called Renar, near Japan. When she was visiting we used honorifcations and I was really surprised that Anna remembered to use them. Still she was a bit rude trying to pressure the girl to reveal her powers. I was about to say something about it but Mikasa just shook her head and smiled the most peaceful smile there was. "I understand your will to see it. And I will show it, don't worry. It just isn't anything so big and powerfull as yours," Mikasa said with a calm voice. _

_And so she revealed it to us._

_She opened her closed right eye to unveil it's deep red color that glowed slightly. It was as if something lived in that very eye. And it made me feel uneasy. There was something in that eye... no, in that girl, that made me feel many emotions at the same time. Fear, serenity... and safety. And as Mikasa turned her gaze to me I shivered and felt suddenly how all my thoughts stopped running around in an eternal chaos and finally after years made sense for a moment. The ice inside me felt odly light. And then Mikasa smiled again, talking in quiet voice, "I have the unknown power to see and alter emotions. Nothing too drastic as in making a person fall in love with me or make them do something radical. It's more trickier than that. I can't even fathom it myself yet." _

_Anna didn't let me talk yet and instead looked at Mikasa in awe then jumping again around the girl shrieking enthuasiastically, "that is sooooo cool! I want to have that power also! Even though I don't understand it so well... but still!" I looked at Anna and then cautiously back at Mikasa who thankfully already had shut her other eye. The eye left open was very light brown and while not making the same impact as the red one it was still stunning. _

_Maybe I felt that she could see every little secret I had with that power of hers... every feeling, every hidden ice fracture of pain... And of course it scared me but at the same time I felt like I wouldn't have to be alone when Mikasa was with us. Her power made sense because while she had been here I had felt sudden changes in my isolated heart from time to time. _

_My small smile that had just appeared faded away little by little when I realized the fact... Mikasa would leave in a week. To the other side of the world. _

_** Past memory end, Elsa's POV end **_

**Authors note:**

**So is the first chapter! As said, I haven't written in english in a looong time but I hope that my writing is somewhat readable. This is just the start, I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Chapter 2. Reunion**

Elsa started to open the door quietly and slowly taking a deep breath before even thinking about entering the room. She clenched her fist nervously and pushed the wooden door to finally open it fully. The room was cozy and warm, they had provided a low height table from Renar and there were comfortable sitting cushions near it. The fireplace was lit and there were many bookcases full of ancient books. In overall the whole room was a mixture of Arendelle's and Renar's fashion, which made it look a bit bizarre compared to the other parts of the castle. Elsa took a step inside letting her gaze roam in the room before noticing the Queen of Renar sitting at the table both eyes closed and a warm smile on her face. The snow Queen shivered quickly and took a step closer to the person who once was just a small teenager with many quirks, yet had the same smile as she had now. After noticing the most identifiable thing Elsa took another look on Mikasa. The crooked teeth, bad skin and tangeld hair were all gone and instead she had smooth skin, teeth to be proud of and silken black hair that reached her lower back. Elsa also noticed a big, rough scar that made it's way over Mikasa's left eye. What had happened?

_Stay calm Elsa... you don't want to scare anyone with your powers..._

Elsa was about to hug herself again, managing to calm herself before that and returning back from her thoughts. Mikasa tilted her head suddenly and chuckled, "Elsa-san? As nervous as always... please, sit down. We have so much to catch up." Elsa was a bit confused by the woman's remark; how could Mikasa know that she was nervous? She even had her eyes closed. It had to be her powers. Elsa nodded gently and sat down on the pillow looking at Mikasa still nervously, not knowing what to say or how to act. She still remembered the honorifics that she was supposed to use but that was all she remembered at the moment. Even wishing a good day was a locked up option in her mind.

As the time went on it was clear that Mikasa was still the composed and kind girl she had been. Not once did she try to make Elsa talk, not once did she look angry or frustrated. Elsa on the other hand tried to conceal all her feelings by force, hugging herself quietly. It wasn't the time to do that, she thought, it wasn't the right place to be like a vulnerable little girl. Little by little the Queen took deep breaths and managed to say her greetings, "Mikasa-san... It's an honor to meet you again. I'm sorry for my unqueenly act, I'm just... tired and..." Elsa didn't say the rest of the sentence... yes, she was still feeling betrayed by her sister. She was still hurt, it had only been an hour or so, of course she would still feel that way. But it wasn't Mikasa's job to listen to her depressive talk. Elsa frowned, now that she thought about it she realized that she had no idea why the Queen of Renar was sitting in front of her. There were no business that needed to be done, all of the contracts had been made to last over ten years. Also there was not a single reported disaster that would need discussion between the two royalties. Was there something she didn't know? All of those questions and not a single answer.

_Elsa, you are again drifting to your own thoughts... Focus! _

Elsa groaned quietly and looked at Mikasa who surprisingly still had her both eyes closed. A slight feeling of worry made the ice Quee's chest heavy but she tired to conceal it. The Queen of Renar tilted her head again before speaking in a calm manner, "No need to be so formal, Elsa-san. Even though we are both queens nowadays I'd like to see us as friends like in the old days..." Mikasa paused for a moment before adding, "... if that's fine with you, that is."

Elsa felt relief as she heard what Mikasa had to say. Even though she tried to always act like a polite and calm Queen of Arendelle she was still very sensitive and unsure of her leading abilities. And she wanted to talk to her friend like she used to, there was no doubt. Elsa nodded and smiled more honestly. "I'm sorry Mikasa-san. I quess I just had so much going on in my mind that I forgot that we are no strangers. I... I really missed you Mikasa-san. How many years has it been? Almost ten?"

Mikasa nodded and really seemed to handle her emotions well because even her laugh was calming. She stroke her hair slightly and quickly, before placing her hand on the table... and for Elsa's surprise Mikasa took the ice Queen's hand on her own, asking with a worried, now much more serious voice, "Elsa-san... What is making your heart to have such an icy storm?"

Elsa froze from the question and glanced at Mikasa and their hands that were still connected. How did she know?

_Of course she would know, Elsa. She is after all the same old Mikasa, the only one who could see your emotions even without her powers._

Mikasa indeed wasn't in any hurry, which made Elsa feel even more like a huge mess of emotions. She grasped the other woman's hand in fear, forcing a smile before trying to change the subject, "Umm... Tell me everything Mikasa-san... as you said, we have a lot to catch up..."

_That was such a poor attempt, Elsa! Calm yourself, again, take a deep breath. It's not like she could read your mind. And get to know that you are... in love with your sister. And that that very sister... no, don't think about it Elsa, do not think about it again. Act like nothing happened. _

_Mikasa isn't going to buy that... _

"I'll tell first and then you'll tell your story, Elsa-san, " Mikasa stated calmly and Elsa could have sworn that the woman was smirking a bit, still keeping her polite look. It was better than nothing, the blond admitted before nodding and taking a better posture on the soft cushion. Mikasa felt how the younger woman relaxed slightly. She smiled reassuringly and stroke Elsa's hand before starting to tell what had happened through the years. It wasn't until the last part of the story, that made the blonde tremble. "After the coronation, which took place about the same time as yours did, I was supposed to marry a decent man that my family had chosen, as the tradition goes. Long story short, the decent man never came but instead his assasin visited me."

Mikasa took a deep breath and tilted her head, now staring Elsa with the red eye of hers before continuing, "...And thus I was given the conflicting gift of blindness."

Elsa froze for a moment, looking now directly at Mikasa and even though the power made her feel a bit more calm than she normally would have felt in the situation, she was furious. She slammed the table with her fist and rose a bit, making the room temperature fall down drastically. She had been blind herself by not seeing that coming, she thought, she could have easily noticed that the other queen never made attemtps to open both of her eyes. And the scar. She had completely forgotten that the red eye was not for seeing. If she remembered correctly, Mikasa had told her that she could see big shapes and maybe with good luck recognize if it was night or not.

Someone had hurt Mikasa and it made Elsa very upset. She clenched her fist that was now covered in frost. "I-is that person now dead? The one who hurt you?" she asked hurriedly, trying to calm down a bit, which was much more easier because Mikasa helped her. The older woman smiled calmly and took the frost covered hand to her owns even though the cold seemingly bothered her. "The assassin is dead now, don't worry, El. And the man behind it all has been working in hard labour for years." Mikasa had to let go of Elsa's hand for a bit which was more than fine with the blonde, since she didn't want to hurt her friend. And at the moment she was glad that her quest couldn't see as her cheeks got redder. Elsa bit her lip and tried to keep calm, she had gotten too emotional and her ice powers acted up on it. She had to calm herself by thinking it through. Mikasa was alive and seemingly well.

_Wait... Did she just call you El? With no honorifics? And not Elsa... but El?_

**Authors note: **

_**Don't know what to say, tried to make this one at least a bit more revealing. There will be more explanation done throughout the story.**_

_**Oh and Mikasa calling Elsa El is really big deal since Mikasa is always really polite and uses honoricfics. And El is a nickname that has a big meaning to Elsa. **_


End file.
